helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanpopo
Tanpopo (タンポポ; Dandelion) was the first official subgroup of Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume, formed on November 1998. They specialized in singing slow and mature songs, which morphed to an old-fashioned and upbeat style—a genre somewhat similar to the band it originated from. The Revived Unit, Tanpopo#, has members that have the Japanese symbol 井 in their name. History 1998 The group was founded in November 1998, consisting of three Morning Musume members: Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari. After the formation, the group immediately released their first single, "Last Kiss," which was used on the anime Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. The single has a "sexy" vibe that they used on their second single and first album. However, they created a fresh image when they released "Tanpopo". This new image did not become as popular the first image they had created. 1999 After the release of the group's fourth single, Ishiguro Aya graduated from Morning Musume and left the group. The remaining members continued performing their songs in concerts as Generation 1.5 Tanpopo. 2000 On June 2000, Morning Musume fourth generation members, Ishikawa Rika and Kago Ai, joined Tanpopo, making the two-member group a four-member group. The style of their songs changed also when the four released "Otome Pasta ni Kandō." The style of this song became analogous to the songs Morning Musume had released. They also used this style on their next singles, which became popular and reached the number one spot on Oricon, and their second (and last) album. 2002 On July 31, 2002, it was announced that Tanpopo was going to be completely reformed. Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai graduated from the group and were replaced by new Morning Musume fifth generation members, Konno Asami and Niigaki Risa and Melon Kinenbi's Shibata Ayumi. This newly formed group only released one single before they went on indefinite hiatus. 2009 In 2009, Tanpopo was revived as Tanpopo# (Tanpopo Sharp), with the new group consisting of Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika from Morning Musume, Kumai Yurina from Berryz Koubou, and Okai Chisato from ℃-ute. The sharp symbol was chosen to represent the kanji "井" (read "i") which is the second character in each of the new members' surnames. Their first song was a cover which was released on the Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~. Their next song, "Umbrella", was released on the Petit Best 10 album. 2010 On December 15, 2010, Kamei Eri graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, effectively leaving the group. Members First Generation * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduated in late 1999) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) (Graduated in summer 2002) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) (Graduated in summer 2002) Second Generation * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) (Graduated in 2009) * Kago Ai (加護亜依) (Graduated in summer 2002) Third Generation * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) (Graduated in 2009) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) (Graduated in 2009) * Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) (Graduated in 2009) Tanpopo # * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) (Graduated in December 15 2010) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) * Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) * Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) Discography Albums 1. Last Kiss (Single Version) 2. Wakatte nai ja nai 3. Sentimental Minamimuki 4. Motto ( album mix) 5. Tanjoubi no Asa 6. Kataomoi 7. ONE STEP 8. Tanpopo 9. Suki 10. Last Kiss (album version)) 1. Otome Pasta ni Kandou 2. Koi wo Shichaimashita! 3. Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru 4. Last Kiss 5. Motto 6. Tanpopo (Single Version) 7. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru 8. I & YOU & I & YOU & I 9. Tanjoubi no Asa 10. A Rainy Day 11. BABY CRY 12. Nenmatsu Nenshi no Dai Keikaku 13. Tanpopo (Grand Symphonic Version) Singles # Last Kiss #Motto #Tanpopo #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru #Otome Pasta ni Kandou #Koi wo Shichaimashita! #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee Complications *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (#6 Tanpopo (Single Version)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (#5 Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (#11 BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee) *2009.07.15 Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#11 Akai Sweet Pea) (Tanpopo#) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#5 Umbrella) (Tanpopo#) DVD: * 2004-06-16 – Tanpopo Single V Clips 1 (タンポポ シングルＶクリップス①, Tanpopo Single V Clips 1?) Appearances Photobooks Tanpopo Photobook (タンポポPhoto Book, Tanpopo Photobook) 2001-07-05 Wani Books ISBN 4-8470-2654-3 Radio Tanpopo Hatake de Tsukamaete (タンポポ畑でつかまえて, Tanpopo Hatake de Tsukamaete) Nippon Hōsō 1999-2000 Tanpopo no Konya mo Mankai (タンポポの今夜も満開, Tanpopo no Konya mo Mankai) Nippon Hōsō 2000-2001 Tanpopo Henshuubu Oh-So-Ro! (タンポポ編集部 Oh-So-Ro!, Tanpopo Henshuubu Oh-So-Ro!) TBS 2000-2003 Category:Tanpopo Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:Revived Units Category:Sub Groups Category:1998 Units Category:Shibata Ayumi Category:Hiatus Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Tanpopo Singles Category:Tanpopo Albums Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Morning Musume